User talk:III Cypher III
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Red vs Blue: Freelancers in Arms page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 01:15, September 2, 2011 Content jump? A link to another page you mean?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No, in Character Profile Pages there's a little description then a box with blue highlighted keys beneath. That let you jump to a certain part of the page. Still not understanding. Are you talking about a series template or a character template?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) You know pages dedicated to character profiles, like Geoffry Jenkins? At the top of the page there's a little box with sections like "Character History", "Early Life", etc. OH. That. Add enough headings to a page and it will happen.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:53, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. To answe for Purpledempsey the category Batt was a mere typo for Battle. My theory is when he went to his the L he hit enter.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah danke! III Cypher III 00:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) III Cipher III One more question Sniperteam, how do I get character interactions with Sam? I mean, I'm still focusing on the first story dedicated to Sam, but for when I get done. III Cypher III 00:36, September 8, 2011 (UTC) You get to choose them.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) How so? III Cypher III 02:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Mind going to the chat for a second? TheSuperHunter 02:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Vanity Pic Alright, I've finished up with the pic you requested. Welcome to the Battle of Blood Gulch. I'll be updating the BoBG template to include you, your character, and your character's arrival story.-- Jonsey117 02:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks man! I owe ya! III Cypher III 02:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Batt means Battle of Blood Gulch, I messed up. Purple dempsey 222 Do not mind about involving with Rocket Shoes, just call him Rocket Shoes and not Clay. Purple dempsey 222 Sure! But if i don't think something is in Xan's character I'll tell you okay? CyrusArc 03:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Relationships Great! I want to see where you go with this, and this could be really fun. MrFluffman 00:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Tell you what. I'll write the fight, and you can decide the title, description, as well as write the rest. Deal? MrFluffman 17:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Deal III Cypher III 19:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to put the link? Just give me the title and description. MrFluffman 21:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RP: The Freelancer Chronicles | Vector Team is formed Yo, just giving you a heads up that our Freelancer Team page is up. Thought you'd like to know. DriftingFable 06:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Cypher, do you want to do a colab? It's Red vs Blue: Remnants of Alpha, and it's the sequel to Red vs Blue: The Nomads. Yes, I know I haven't finished it, but for some reason I want to finish this first. I'll finish the character pages soon, so you'll know their personality, and we can bring in California as a guest character if you would like. The character pages will also probably give you info enough on the Nomads... will you please help me? Zeon1 02:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) A generator for Arkansas Hello Cypher, I'm Pwndulquiorra and I have something I'd like to talk to you about. Well, first let me start by saying that I've read Ark's page quite a few times these past three days and I read the armor enhancement and it said that the Jet Boosters are solar powered. I've also been keeping track of how Alin and Ark's relationship has been progressing and I had an idea. I'm going to explain it fully for two reasons: the first, I like explaining; even if the person I'm talking to completely understands my idea before I say it to them, I will explain it simply because I like to. The other reason is because I'm not quite sure how much you know about these particular subjects and, in truth, I'm kind of cautious. If that sounded condescending, I apologize (I'm also very apologetic). Now, follow me on this: in astronomy and cosmology, there's a type of unknown matter known as Dark Matter, which is a theoretical form of matter that is said to make up a great deal of the total mass in the Universe. Now, Dark Matter is theorized to possess an unlimited amount of energy; energy that can be harnessed. Now, with the right type of matter convertor, that dark matter could be converted into energy to power Ark's armor enhancement when he's not using the solar generator. Now, the question remains, where could Ark get one? Well, this type of technology is not available as standard military gear. However, Ark has a working relationship with Alin; Alin's father, Maya, is a former leading scientist for the UNSC; he possesses the capability to create a convertor of this type rather easily. I've decided to add one of these convertors to Alin's armor to power his Gravity Unit and Quick Unit as well. If you want, we could say Ark obtained one from Alin to allow him better night time stealth-based mission capabilities. I'm letting you use the Dark Matter Convertor for Ark whether you say yes or no; I'm going to create a page for the convertor and add it to Alin's armor enhancement category, along with adding it to a list of inventions created by Maya. If you'd like to add it to Ark's list of enhancements, go ahead and do it and, when and if you do, I'll make reference to it in the article. Go ahead and think about it for a while. If any of this was forceful or rude, I'd like to apologize; I've been known to be both on occasion.Hello and Goodbye 01:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, I'll go ahead and make the reference.Hello and Goodbye 02:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat If your online can you please go to the chat um I want to talk about Project Freelancer: Rebirth TheSuperHunter 03:27, April 13, 2012 (UTC) You wanted to talk? I'm in...I think... III Cypher III 03:51, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't know XD TO be honest I really don't want to Song. But if Swanson dies I dunno how Song will handle it. If we both survive (Sam and Song) wanna go freelance together? XD Cyrus[[User:Zeon1|He Who Must Not Be Trolled 16:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, we are on the chat. We could use Maine. Somehow DarkCrusade (talk) 03:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC) DarkCrusade, you say? Hmm... we'll give him one more chance. If he vandilizes again, I'll ban him for a week. Let me know if he does, I'm a little busy these days. But, thank you. I am the terror that edits in the night! 15:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I've just been really busy. I've been working on character modeling in Blender for the past two weeks and now I don't even have time to complete writing down the plot for the three game series that I've got in the works. I have other reasons for being MIA but that's the main one. So what's up?Never lose, Never Surrender 23:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) That's okay, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know, anyway. So, who're these new guys you keep mentioning?Never lose, Never Surrender 00:07, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah.Never lose, Never Surrender 00:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) California's family I have read your updates to California's page and see that you added an agent called Arkansas. The Director of PFL: R is the grandson of the first Director. So the only possible connection between the two Directors would be that the 2nd gen. director is either the son of Joshua or Lillian or the 1st gen. director could've had another kid secretly and that kid had the 2nd director.TheSuperHunter (talk) 11:36, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Two Betrayals Before I do it; would you like to write your Character's uprising point? Do you want to write the chapter of Ark killing North? You can do it. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 18:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on it. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 23:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Long time no see, huh? DarkCrusade (talk) 22:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for that. I hope I can stay here longer, and get less fits of depression xD. I'm just joking, but yeah, it feels good to be home. DarkCrusade (talk) 05:46, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice seeing you again, Cypher! For where you could post those, you could just add them to the wiki, by following the same process as adding a page, just clicking add a photo instead. Or, if you want, we could make a Gallery Page for BoBG. I'm kind of getting in to RvB again, if only to make characters. I haven't really watched the series for a while :P. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 14:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) hi This wiki be dead. Long-Time no see. Yo, Cypher. It's me, DJ. Long-time no see, man. How've you been? On a different computer and kind of forgot my login info, so yeah there's that. So I was thinking. We should get the story back up in running. Respond as soon as possible, man. Let me know if you want to help. If you're still alive, Let me know, man. Dj GyPsYFiSh (talk) 21:18, July 31, 2015 (UTC)DJ